AmyxBlackStar OC
by Tia.Vaughn
Summary: Original character Amy x Black*Star lemon. *I do not own Black*Star, or any other Soul Eater characters in this story.*
1. Chapter 1

I slipped off my clothes slowly as I stepped into the hot water in the bathtub. Sliding down the side, I submerged myself and let out a sigh as my muscles relaxed. I closed my eyes as I lift my leg out of the water, the sound of dripping water drifted to my ears. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling, reviewing the events of the day. It had been so long since I'd seen everyone. Shinigami-sama had transferred Reave and I overseas, saying good bye to everyone had been one of the hardest things I'd ever done. Sinking down in the tub until my nose was just above the water I closed my eyes and let the hot water clear my mind.

_ "I'm nervous…" I mumbled as Reave took in a deep breath. He had grown over the time we'd been gone, his bone structure becoming sharper, his body becoming balanced and fit. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he laughed._

_ "Of what? Their friends, it will be fine. Or are you nervous to see Kidd again?" He teased as he nudged my shoulder. I pouted and blushed as I turned away._

_ "A little."_

_ "Amy! Reave!" A voice screamed in excitement from beside us as I recognized Tsubaki running towards us. She had matured too, and instead of her normal outfit she was wearing shorts. She wrapped her arms around me as she lifted me off the ground and spun me, tears of happiness in her eyes as I laughed._

_ "Tsubaki! I'm so happy to see you!" She put me down and wrapped her arms around Reave, hugging him tightly as he smiled._

_ "Where is everyone?" Reave asked as Tsubaki released him and smiled._

_ "Their waiting for us, come on." Following Tsubaki, she opened a door to reveal Maka, Soul, Liz and Patty. Soul ran to Reave as he hugged him, their embrace loving with their pointy tooth grins. I frowned slightly as I looked around._

_ "Where's Kidd and Black Star?" _

_ "Kidd's on a mission for Shinigami-sama."_

_ "Without you?" Liz looked away as Patty pouted, they didn't reply. I opened my mouth to ask about Black Star when two arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me off the ground again and spinning me. I panicked when I looked down to see hands that were wrapped in white bandages. Who was this?!_

_ "Yahoo! You're back!" A voice that slightly resembled Black Star's rumbled near my ear as I tried to pivot to see him. Was that really him? His voice was so much deeper. I felt my feet touch the ground again as Reave grabbed my arm to keep my balance as the world spun around me. With my vision wobbly, I looked up to see Black Star standing in front of me as my jaw dropped._

_ "Black Star…?!" I squeaked as he smiled his big smile and laughed, putting his hands behind his head. He had scars everywhere, the most noticeable ones on his star tattoo and over his eyes. The white bandages wrapped on his hands up to his elbow and he was wearing a white tank top with a scarf instead of his black one. He was taller, now taller then me, and he had filled out, his face more mature and rugged instead of young looking._

_ "Who else?!" He laughed._

A knock on the door snapped my attention away from the memory as I looked to the door.

"Amy?" Tsubaki asked softly as I got out and grabbed a towel, padding over to the door and opening it.

"Yeah?"

"Maka just asked me to come over; I'm not sure when I'll be back. Are you going to be alright here?"

"Yeah, I should be fine." I replied with a smile as she returned it.

"Black Star should be back later, I think." A picture of the new, matured Black Star flashed into my head as I nodded.

"Alright." I returned to the tub and pulled the plug, watching the water drain as I slipped on a light nightgown and walked to the couch. I flipped on the t.v and watched it for a bit, barely aware that my eyes were closing and fell asleep not long after. I wasn't sure how long I was asleep but a ruffling noise woke me up. I lazily opened my eyes halfway, excepting to see Tsubaki I was surprised with the bright blue ruffled hair drifted across my blurred vision. It wasn't as star shaped anymore, I observed sleepily. It was messier. I heard a soft click as he went into his room. Rubbing my eyes I sat up slowly and stretched my arms, letting out a sigh. When I finished stretching, I couldn't help but jump and yelp as I realized Black Star was beside me.

"Jesus, you scared me!" I growled as his green eyes looked over to me happily and smiled.

"Sorry."

"How have you been?" I asked as his eyes drifted to the ceiling putting his hand behind his head, his smile fading.

"I've missed you." He whispered, continuing to stare at the ceiling. I glanced over at him as flashbacks of memories flashed into my mind. He didn't mean…?

"I missed you too. You've changed a lot."

"Yea? I haven't really noticed." I let out a soft laugh as his eyes stared at me from the corner of his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"How could you not? It's such a big change."

"I'm a big guy." Black Star laughed as I punched his shoulder playfully.

"You haven't changed in that sense." He grabbed my wrist as I went to pull it away. In a swift movement he moved his body so that his knees were on the couch on either side of my legs, his grip still on my wrist as he put his other arm on the wall beside me, trapping me there. Before I could say anything, he brought his lips roughly to mine as he kissed me. I tried to pull away at first, but his grip was sturdy. His lips were soft and warm against mine, and before I realized what was happening my eyes closed and I was kissing him back. He sighed against my mouth as he pressed his lips harder to mine. He tasted like sweet, like candy. The hand that was gripping my wrist moved my arm above my head as he held both my wrists with one hand. He went to drift his other hand over my hair and growled, the sound rumbling against my lips as he stopped the kiss and brought his teeth to his arm, biting the white wrappings on his arm as they came loose, falling off his arm and falling onto the couch.

"Much better." He smiled hoarsely as he switched hands and removed the wrappings around his other hand too.

"Wait, Black Star, stop." I whispered. His eyes dropped to mine as he smiled a crooked, one sided smile and lowered his face to mine, his lips so close that I could feel him breathing on my face. My cheeks flushed. Black Star had always been cute, but I couldn't deny that this new Black Star was extremely hot. He didn't wait for my permission as he pressed his lips to mine again. They moved roughly against mine, his breathing increasing. I moved my arms against his hands to try and get them free but his grip only tightened as he smiled into the kiss. Was he enjoying me fighting against this?

"You couldn't get out of my grip even if you tried your hardest…" He whispered lowly into my lips, the smile still on his face as his free hand snaked around my back. Jumping to his feet he lift me up like he was carrying a bag of potatoes.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him as he carried me to his room, closing the door behind him. My heart started beating faster in my chest as he placed me on the bed, pinning my hands again, straddling me so that my legs couldn't move.

"Just relax…" He whispered into my ear, the hot breath sending shivers down my spine. He laughed softly when he noticed, reaching his hand down to the bottom of my night gown and slowly lifting it up. I squirmed under him as I felt a blush flare across my face.

"Wait, no." I argued as his eyes looked up to meet mine. They were filled with amusement. I glared at him as he laughed loudly, leaving my nightgown just above my belly button, revealing only my underwear he moved his arm to beside my face, holding his upper body up.

"Why? You keep telling me no, yet you're not fighting me." His voice was hoarse and filled with amusement as my blush deepened and I turned to my head to the side to pout. I couldn't stop a small moan from escaping my lips as he placed his soft lips on my neck, trailing kisses along my jaw line that was now exposed to him. He chuckled as he licked my neck, urging out another moan. He was right, I wasn't fighting against him. Turning my head to face him as his lips left my neck I tilted my head and wiggled my fingers.

"Let my hands go?" I asked quietly as he smiled.

"No."

"Please?"

"Just one." He negotiated as he let one of my hands slip free. I smiled as I let it drift up to his neck, grabbing an end of the scarf and unwinding it, his torso moving to help me as I let it fall on top of me. I put a finger on his chin as I ran my nail down his jaw, dragging it down his neck as he shivered, crashing his lips into mine. I let my hand continue downwards as his breathing got faster, I slid my hand under his shirt and started to pull it up. In an urgent movement, he quickly stripped of his shirt and threw it across the room, returning his lips to mine seconds after they left.

"…"

"What's wrong?" He asked breathlessly as he continued to plant kisses on my neck and collar bone. I ignored the heat that speared through me when he did this as I ran my hand over his muscled chest.

"So many scars…" I mumbled as he pulled back, tucking his hand under my chin and lifting my head up, taking my eyes away and bringing them to his. There were several small scars on his face too, so it didn't really help.

"That's the past." He smiled as I lift my head up, bringing my lips gently to his this time. The soft kiss didn't last long as he inhaled sharply, like he wasn't expecting me to do anything without him urging me on, but then he started kissing me with more ferocity then he had before. Letting go of my wrist he slid his hands under my nightgown, finding my boobs as he squeezed them, groaning into the kiss. Running my hands down his chest I made my way to the button on his jeans as he thrust his hips towards my hand. I giggled at him as he opened his eyes, his lids low as he stared at me. Slowly undoing the zipper on Black Star's jeans, making sure my hand rubbed against his shaft while I did it, he growled impatiently as he sat up quickly, pulling me with him as his hands roughly grabbed the bottom of my nightgown and dragged it over my head, throwing it to the side hooking his fingers into his jeans as he dragged them off in a hurry, pushing me back onto the bed as he kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth as his hips rolled. His hands found their way to my back clumsily as he fidgeted with the clasp of my bra until he got to frustrated, opening his eyes and going to inspect.

"Here." I laughed as I reached around and unhooked it for him, taking it off and throwing it to the side. His eyes glazed over as he dipped his head down to plant kisses roughly down my neck, nipping my collar bone and rolling my nipple between his finger. I arched my back and ran my hands down his toned arms. Liking my response, Black Star moved his head to my other boob, sucking the nipple into his wet mouth, flicking his tongue over it slowly as he continued to play with the other one with his other hand.

"Black Star…" I moaned as he reflexively thrust his hips. He continued to toy with me until I was squirming under him as he slid his hands down my stomach, latching his pinkies on the sides of my underwear, pulling them off in a quick motion. Before I had time to realize that he had stripped me, he was down in between my legs, his hands moving my legs aside as he licked at me. I screamed and grabbed onto his blue ruffled hair as he laughed, the sound vibrating as I squirmed some more, letting out a low moan. He sucked and licked at me until I was panting, my fingers tangled in his hair as waves of pleasure washed over me. "Black Star… If you don't stop, I'm gonna…" I tried to get him to stop but he just smiled and went faster as he slipped his fingers inside me, sliding in and out with his rhythm as I screamed even louder, pleasure exploding over my body as my back arched, my fists clenching in his hair as I came. I opened my eyes to see him unlatch his mouth from my core as he licked his lips, his eyes half open as his chest expanded and fell in fast bursts as he breathed. "My god you're sexy." I whispered as he smiled his half smile, moving himself up on the bed so he was placed over me again. He brought his head down aggressively to kiss me but I scooted downwards, kissing his neck and moving down his chest as he started to take deeper breaths, letting his head fall so he could watch what I was doing.

"Shit, yes…" He shivered in anticipation as I continued to move lower, pulling his dick out of his boxers.

"You really are a big guy…" I mused as he laughed happily. I opened my mouth and shoved him in as far as I could, cut off his laughter as a moan shot out of him.

"Ohhh, shiiiiitt…" Black Star moaned as I sucked on him, bobbing my head with a slow rhythm, my hand slowly pumping what I couldn't fit in my mouth. His hips jerked reflexively as he shoved himself down my throat, moaning louder as his hands grasped the sheets. I started to move faster, finding the rhythm of his thrusts and moving accordingly. "Faster, ahh, yes, please faster!" Black Star begged as his thrusts became more frantic, I could see his muscles flex as his body got tense, his dick stiffening even harder in my mouth. Smirking, I removed him from my mouth and dropped my hands, looking back to his face.

"Fuck!" He yelled angrily, his eyes shot open and looked at me, frustration on his face. "What the hell Amy?!" He growled, the sound making me wet as I looked at his face, his eyes glossy and filled with lust. I smirked evilly up at him as I licked my lips, biting my lower lip. Black Star sat himself up straight as his hands grabbed my thighs, spreading them as he moved himself in between my thighs. He moaned as he looked at how wet I was. Lifting my legs so that my feet were around his neck, I used my strength to flip him to the side, positioning myself over him as he inhaled sharply.

"Let me make it up to you…" I drawled as I lowered myself slowly onto his dick, his head pushing through my entrance.

"Holy fuuuuuck…" Black Star moaned loudly as he closed his eyes, trying to control his urge to thrust into me. I moved myself up and down slowly as my body tried to make room to adjust to the size of Black Star, who lay beneath me with sweat gleaming on his body, hands clenching the sheets as he inhaled and exhaled quickly. When he was all the way in I ran my hands over his muscles, rolling my hips as I felt his dick twitch. He lift his torso up and put his hands on my hips as he thrust himself deep into me.

"Ahhh, Black Star!" I moaned as he bit my shoulder.

"Yes…" He whispered back, his voice hoarse with lust; his breath was hot on my shoulder as he pushed himself in and out of me, his hands holding me in whatever place he wanted. I was on top, yet he was still in complete control. That was Black Star for you. His grip on my hips tightened as he pulled in and out faster, picking up his pace as he panted, both of us moaning as he pounded himself into me.

"Ohhh, harder, I'm…I'm…" I moaned loudly as the pleasure built up in me, my body going rigid as he obeyed, an orgasm exploding over my body again. "Black Star!" My hands found their way to his blue hair again as they grabbed on, my head falling back as he continued to pump into me. I could my walls convulsing around Black Star's dick as his body went rigid.

"AH fuck, yes!" Black Star screamed suddenly as warm liquid exploded inside me, filling me as he pumped himself in and out. I rolled my hips with him as we rode out the orgasm together, until he collapsed backwards onto the bed with me falling on top of him, both of us gasping for breath. His toned arms snaked around me, pulling me into a tight hug as he panted, his chest lifting me up with every breath he took. "I really missed you." Black Star whispered again sleepily, his eyes closing slowly.

"I missed you too, Black Star…"


	2. The Morning After

When my eyes finally fluttered open the next morning I smiled at the bright sun that was seeping through the window, casting a nice yellow glow around the room as I sat up and stretched, tears springing to my eyes as I yawned deeply. Looking to the side, I didn't see Black Star in the bed, so I got up and found my scattered clothes, pulling them on before exiting his room and looking around the apartment. It didn't look like he was in here either, I thought to myself as I heard some clinking coming from the kitchen.

"Black Star?" I called out as Tsubaki stuck her head out from around the kitchen wall, a huge smile on her face as she looked at me with sly eyes.

"He had an errand to run; he's not here right now."

"Oh, I see. When did you get back?" I asked as she shrugged, going back into the kitchen and coming out with two plates of food.

"Late last night. Here, breakfast?"

"Yes please." I smiled as I accepted the food, my mouth watering as I inhaled the scent.

"You're probably hungry." Tsubaki teased slyly as I my eyes went wide and I looked over to her, trying to control the blush on my face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. I just didn't see you when I came home last night."

"Oh, I uh…"

"I know." She said as she held up her hands while laughing. "He's been talking about you coming back for months."

"Months?"

"He's pretty much been in love with you since you first started at the Academy you know." She smiled as I thought back to the years before I left. How had I missed so many of those hints? I guess back then I had been more occupied with my crush on Kidd.

"I hadn't noticed…"

"He's not great at expressing his feelings. The only reason I knew is because I know him better then I think he knows himself." I smiled at her as I nodded. She was right, if anybody knew Black Star it was his partner. The bond between a weapon and meister was something different then anything else.

"Where did he go?"

"He didn't say." She frowned as I shrugged. Finishing off my food I got up and put the dish in the sink, going to Tsubaki's room to grab my suitcase and sift through my clothes. Reave and I had been sent to somewhere cold, much to Reave's disgust, so I decided on wearing something summery, pulling out a bright yellow strapless dress.

"I'm supposed to go meet Reave." I told Tsubaki as she nodded and got to her feet.

"Maka told me, I'll come with you."

"Morning Amy." Reave smiled his familiar grin as I nodded to him.

"Morning Reave."

"You ready?"

"For what?" Tsubaki asked as I stretched my body which was a bit sore from last night. I blushed as I remembered.

"We're supposed to report back to Shinigami-sama." Reave sighed as he started walking towards the Academy, his hands behind his head as his blue eyes scanned over the familiar area that we hadn't been in for a long time. I felt happiness well up inside me as we walked the streets until we came up to the giant building that was the Academy, the red symmetry of the building still perfect as ever as we walked in, following the long hallway that led to Shinigami-sama's room. The door opened before I could knock on it, my hand suspended in midair as I grimaced, a bit creeped out at the action.

"Hello, hello! Hi there, how's it going?!" He greeted in his same old way, bringing a smile to my face as Reave sighed.

"Better now that it's warm. Long time no see."

"Yes, yes, I know you don't like cold weather, and I'm sorry about that but it doesn't bother Amy!"

"Oddly." Reave chuckled as we started explaining the details of our mission to Shinigami-sama, answering all his questions and handing over the final few souls that made our count 99, minus the witch soul. We were told that we could rest a bit before he would find us a mission to go on to get the witch soul, and we agreed as we left the room. Tsubaki was gone.

"What are you going to do Reave?" I asked softly as his blue eyes slid over to look at me.

"About his offer? I won't accept it."

"No?"

"I already decided that I won't use that witch to make me stronger. Even though we already killed her, and handed her soul over to Shinigami-sama, I won't accept his offer to give it back. Even if it means I won't become a death scythe."

"I see. Alright, then we'll just have to get another one." I smiled as he nodded, smiling back. I spent the majority of the rest of the evening walking around the old town with Reave, meeting up with Soul and Maka along the way until the sun started to set.

"I'm gonna head back Amy. You coming?"

"No, I'm tired. I think I'm going to head back and take a nap."

"Didn't sleep well?"

"I guess you could say that." I laughed as he raised an eyebrow at me, waving as he walked in the opposite direction. The fact that I hadn't seen Black Star all day made me a little upset, and the feeling grew when I opened the door to his place to find the lights off and nobody inside. I sighed as I slumped down on the couch. What kind of errands was he running? I wondered to myself as I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes. Sleep was just about to take over me when I heard a small thud from the other room. Ignoring my body's protests I made my way through the darkness to Black Stars room, not bothering to knock as I went inside. If not for the confusion that washed over me I would have laughed at his expression, a bright red blush across his face as he posed awkwardly to hold up something from falling to the ground. I couldn't tell what it was in the dark though as I squinted.

"Uh. Hello." Black Star laughed as he straightened his form, standing tall and hiding something behind him.

"What are you doing? I haven't seen you all day…"

"W-well, actually…" He mumbled as he held out his hands, showing me a book. "I had read this book, and I was trying to find something to get you, like a present, or something romantic, but…" He scratched his blue ruffled hair as he shrugged and looked off. "Nothing felt right."

"A present?" I smiled as I read the book title. 'How to be romantic for dummies'. He nodded while looking out of the corner of his eyes to inspect my outfit, a small smirk forming on his lips as did.

"Yeah. I couldn't really find anything though…" His smirk faded and his eyes widened as he watched me pull down my dress, the yellow fabric sliding to the floor as I leaned against the door to close it. I watched the lust build behind his eyes as I walked over to him and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pressing my chest against him while I leaned in to kiss his neck.

"That's sweet, but I don't need anything." I mumbled against his skin as he shivered, wrapping his arms around me while his hands trailed down to grab my ass. Squeezing, he smiled big. "But I'd like to give you something."

"Oh?" Black Star questioned with eagerness, his hands moving into the fabric of my panties. He rolled his hips against me and I could feel how hard he was through his clothes. Tugging at his shirt I managed to pull it over his head, returning my lips to his neck and nipping at his ear lobe. Slowly, I started making my way down to his collar bone, biting his skin as I went, lowering myself to the ground slowly as I licked his hip bone before using my teeth to drag down his pants. Although my pace wasn't slow, Black Star's hands had moved to his pants as well to help me, his dick springing from it's restraints as he put his arms behind his head and stared down at me with barely open eyes, a sexy smirk on his face. Sliding my tongue out, I licked him from base to tip, teasing his head with my tongue gently before sliding him into my mouth. Expecting a moan, I glanced up at him from my position, only to see a grin on his face, his sea green eyes shining under his lids. I swirled my tongue around him while I used one hand to pump what I couldn't fit, the other hand massaging his balls as he inhaled sharply, his eyes rolling back while he bit his lip. My brows knit together in concentration as I looked up at his reactions. It was obvious that it felt good by his expression, but no moans were escaping him while he bit them back, his body tensing as he struggled to stay quiet. If that was his challenge, then I accept it. With as much of a smirk as I could manage with him in my mouth I increased my rhythm to a faster pace, causing him to wiggle in his spot, his breathing getting loud as he inhaled deeper breaths. A feeling of victory overwhelmed me as his knees wobbled and he let out a long moan when I started humming a song, the vibrations causing him to lose his restraint. He continued to squirm in his spot, reaching his hands back against the wall to try and keep himself standing as I hummed on his dick, moving even faster when I noticed that his muscles were tensing.

"Fuck me, I'm gonna…!" He cried suddenly as a scream bubbled out of his throat, interrupting his sentence when the orgasm shattered over him, his body twitching as his seed spilled in my mouth. I swallowed it despite the salty taste, licking my lips when I withdrew from his member. When his eyes fell back on me, I made sure to lick the rest of him clean, a violent shudder rattling him, his erection not fleeting for a moment even with his release. He smiled wide as he bent down to touch his nose to mine, claiming my lips with his roughly, forcing his tongue into my mouth while he grabbed my ass, lifting me up before turning around and pinning me against the wall. My mind swirled around the feeling of the kiss, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall down. His hands squeezed my ass again as his pinkie slipped into my underwear. He seemed to purr at how wet I was as he pulled my underwear to the side and positioned himself at my entrance before slowly pushing himself inside with a soft groan. It didn't hurt at all this time, but he still gave me time to adjust as he moved in and out very slowly, small ripples of pleasure running though me. He broke the kiss to take a deep breath despite his moans, and I took the opportunity to bite down on his neck, sucking on the spot as he cried out. His pace soon grew to slow for me as I craved more, rolling my hips against him and tangling my fingers his blue hair.

"Faster..." I groaned against his skin, a red hickey appearing as I removed my teeth to let my head fall back against the wall.

"Yeah…" Black Star moaned an agreement as his thrusts got faster and he pushed deeper too, his hands squeezing my ass tightly to pull me closer when he pushed. A ball of heat had pooled in my gut as he thrust, and the noises he made with the feel of his hot breath on my neck was driving me wild, and I could feel that I was close to the edge. I couldn't control the moans I was making anymore as I pleaded with him to go even faster, my words twisting into unintelligible things when he obeyed, my mind whiting out. With his next thrust my orgasm broke over me as I screamed his name, my muscles convulsing around him as he revelled in the feeling, the contractions on his shaft causing him to go over the edge to. I felt the warm liquid shoot into me as I bit down on his neck again while we both rode the pleasure out together. When I finally came down from the orgasm I smiled against his skin, licking the wound that I gave him while listening to our frantic breathing in the darkness. When he finally seemed to somewhat catch his breath he withdrew from me and carried me over to the bed, laying me down gently as he reached over to the nightstand to light a few candles so he could see me better. He moved back over top of me as he smiled softly at me, a strange look in his eyes as I blinked at him.

"What is it?"

"I do have something I want to do for you though." He whispered as he brought his lips down to my collar bone. Heat spread through me again as I giggled at him. I knew his personality was hyperactive, but if it kept up like this I probably wouldn't be able to keep up with him. He ignored my giggles as he moved to a different spot, kissing down my stomach in a strange pattern before he moved to my arms, and then my legs. At first I didn't understand what he was doing, but as I silently watched his movements I felt tears sting the back of my eyes.

"Black Star…" I smiled softly as he looked up at me with soft sea green eyes, moving his lips to kiss the last scar left on my body, just above my belly button.

"I can't think of something to buy for you, so I tried to think of something else."

"I see…"

"I kissed every scar you have on your body because every part of you is beautiful… But the only thing I could think of to give you was a promise."

"A promise?" I repeated in surprise as he moved himself so he was lying on top of me with our noses touching.

"I promise to protect you, no matter what. Nothing like that will ever happen to you as long as I'm alive…what I'm giving you is my life." He smiled big as he blushed softly, ruffling his own hair. I smiled back as I pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss.

"Thank you Black Star…"

"I love you Amy."


End file.
